epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitten Army
kiten soldier.png kitten fort.png trojan horse.png shark igloo.png The Kitten Army is a recurring group of minor enemies in the ''Epic Battle Fantasy'' series. It includes many of the world's cats, although its exact nature changes between games (whether this is due to changing motives or being in different parts of the world is unclear). The Kitten Army mainly consists of Kitten Soldiers, but they often have a few larger, cat-controlled fortifications and war beasts among their ranks. Kitten Types *Shaggy brown fur, rapidly wagging tail *Black fur with a white-tipped tail *Grey fur *White fur with pink inner ears Enemy Types (under construction) * Kitten Soldier * Kitten Kart/Kitten Fort * Trojan Horse/Horse Fort * Shark Igloo/Igloo Fort * Big Green Bush * Big Muddy Bush History ''Epic Battle Fantasy 2'' In EBF2, the Kitten Army serves as the first obstacle in Matt and Natalie's path. They appear to be part of the cat's regular military, sent to stop the heroes from escaping the cat civilization. Their ranks include Kitten Soldiers and the Kitten Kart, a mobile fortress armed with a cannon, a spiked log/battering ram, bombs, and powerful rocket boosters. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 3'' Epic Battle Fantasy 3 identifies the Kitten Army as being composed of feral cats, but does not explicitly connect them to their previous appearances. It also provides two new variants on the Kitten Kart (itself renamed the Kitten Fort): the Trojan Horse and the Shark Igloo. The former is a wooden structure vaguely designed to look like a horse, which attacks with a wooden battering ram and can buff its allies with a war horn. The latter is an icy fortress designed to store fish for the Kitten Army's use, capable of using a large shark to stab and bite enemies. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 4'' Epic Battle Fantasy 4 gave the Kitten Army its largest role yet in the storyline; here, they are identified as seeking to restore cat supremacy over the planet. To do so, they stole the three sacred jewels needed to resurrect Godcat, from whom all cats (and all life on the planet) were created. At the end of the game, the Godcat loyalists follow their creator into space, on a journey to a new planet she intended to create for catkind. In combat, the Kitten Army is still largely the same as before, but their mobile fortresses have been replaced by Giant Bushes, which are now ridden by cats in a similar fashion to the Kitten Fort. Following the Battle Mountain update, the fortresses from EBF3 return as minibosses. Trivia *The Kitten Army are some of the few enemies to have multiple designs in each game, due to the variety of cats making up their forces. *The Kitten Army's Cat Soldiers fulfill the tradition of each EBF game introducing a new low-tier enemy in the first battles of the game; the original Epic Battle Fantasy had Slimes, Epic Battle Fantasy 3 had Bushes, Epic Battle Fantasy 4 had Idols and Epic Battle Fantasy 5 has Worms. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes